creepy_pasta_pokemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon myster dugeon WHEN YOU WALKED AWAY FROM ME...
I was happy as can be. I love the Pokemon mystery dungeon games. So, when I got a used PMD blue I was jumping for joy! I don't know why but the old games have always been my kinda game. I didnlt really like the newer ones, I wanted to be an Eevee; my favorite Pokemon of all time! And what do you know, first try, Eevee! My partner, a Cindaquil for my BFF, his favorite Pokemon. His name will be hidden for safety. It all was normal until then my Eevee named Eva (not my real name but it was cute!) said I'm sorry (not putting his name) but I c-can't stay here. I-I m-must go back. My partner protested, saying "But Eva, I can't live without you! And what about the team?" All Eva said was "Good-bye but you shall see me never again. Maybe its best if we forget about all of this OK?" My partner ran up to Eva to hug her, but she pushed him away, saying "So, good-bye to you and everything we went through. We made it to the ending"... her voice fading away into the nothingness that haunted my heart. Eva, my partner, killed what I saw in the woods, we met at the very first time, red and sticky with blood. The house, no one used it anymore. It was just standing there. Eva was scared of my partner and so was I. My real BFF won't do this. I know him, but if this game controls us he might as well have killed someone. But there was no way THAT'S ever gonna happen. Not to me, or to us ever. I knew it Eva walked and found him. He was singing "Taken" to our beloved partner. He just looked at her with blood hungry eyes. I felt my self bore the brunt of the bites, burns, and cuts in sure. I would have even if I didn't try to take it all in. After that, Eva went up to him but was told by a voice to stay away. The voice said "Stay away, he's not the same Pokemon anymore. He's not good anymore. Get near him and he will KILL you. Eva, don't move a paw." I don't know what happened after that. I moved Eva closer one step. I didn't mean to ,but I just wanted to see my beloved partner once more. So, I made her move forward mindlessly, his face was ripped up, his eyes were nothing more then black holes. In his head, I never knew this would happen at the ending of this game. His body was no better. His claws out, all long, curled and bloody. I didn't stop to look at him much when he hit Eva. I was in pain, and looking away hoping we both made it out alive. And we did . Eva was hurt, just like me. No blood on me, but I felt the warm sticky stuff running down my face, as if crying it. My dress got red blood all over it. I looked to him, hoping he saw us and would say something. Well, he did. in a text box, red like fire with text red as blood, he said this to us "Eva, Myra you know what you did when you walked away from me, right???" Then a box popped up saying yes or no. I picked no, because it was true, and I didn't want to lie to him. The same text box and text "NO? OK then let me tell you: you left me alone to rot in the hell with Pokemon I don't even like. So, I got rid of all of them. I remember you saying. Myra, you didn't like the battles well now you don't have to face them. I killed them all for you Myra. And now on to you, Eva! You told to me forget. How can I forget everything we have Is made for Eevees? Now, all I can see when I shut my eyes is your faces becoming one to make the Eva I have known for so long. I did this for you guys, and you thank me by telling me to just forget goodbye to me and everything we ever did? I think not. I can't forget any of it. Or your faces, they haunt me and my dream. So now, I'm gonna get my ReVeNgE." He grinned widely and madly. He remembers everything I ever uttered into that game, EVERYTHING!!! And what was worse he knew my name I guss I started talking to him crying as well i was very sorry i had never ment to hurt him "LOOK IM SORRY OK! i never ment to hurt you its just the way the game was made i didnt do this to you i never knew you didnt like the others you always seemed so happy i want you to always be happy im sorry i left you alone but i eva came back right and so did i id never leave you for so long i really want you two to be nothing but happy so please smile again for me and not just me more inportanily eva look at her she wants you to smile and to smile along side you grant us this wish please" i had hoped that worked but i had no idea if it wolud so i took my chances i got the awnser "then mabe its time you knew what it felt like to be around people you hate and no one you like there to help you with it..." as his voice faded so did the way i see all i can see is everyone i hate everyone who has every made fun of me around me all i can hear is them laughing at me pointing fingers i feel so hated so unwanted so LONeLY all herd was his last words "ThIs Is WhAt HaPpEnEd WEND YOU WALKED AWAY FROM ME